Samurai's Honor
by Goosefire
Summary: Cameron explores the reason there is no fire discipline
1. Chapter 1

This is the ninja storm chapter of my series; if you're still reading this is chapter 9 I think.

SAMURAI'S HONOR

Cam was having a bad day…

It started when that psychopathic uncle of his attacked; becoming the Samurai Ranger had been cool but learning Lothor was his uncle made him feel really sick. On the other had those two dippy girls Marah and Kapri were his cousins and despite wanting to make Lothor proud of them they seemed relatively honest and harmless.

With the wind and thunder rangers Cam was going full tilt but nothing seemed to be working right against the monster. Then they released mini-zord and that allowed the wind and thunder megazords to combine; all they managed at that point was a small win; if this had been a boxing match there was no tko just maybe ahead on points.

Then of course there was the fact that Tori, the blue ranger seemed to have no clue that he really had it bad for her; that was worse than the monster problems they were having; way worse. "Dude." Cam spun around startled; fortunately it was only Dustin. "What do you want?" "Sensei said he wants you in ninja ops for something big. Maybe a way to stop that ugly monster." Interesting his dad might have something. The last time this happened he had become the Samurai Ranger.

"You wanted me dad?" It no longer seemed weird to ask that question of a 6-inch guinea pig; even in this form his dad was still talented and very skilled.

"Yes, my son. As you are aware Lothor has achieved a more dangerous monster than we thought possible. All six of you together barely managed a draw. However, there may be a way to win this fight." At that suggestion everyone looked interested. The wind ninjas Dustin in yellow, Tori in blue and Shane in red. For some reason Cam had always thought it odd that Shane wore red when his discipline was air. He had asked his dad many times why there was no fire discipline but always had that subject politely but firmly closed. Over there were the thunder rangers Hunter and Blake. They were adopted by the same parents and so were brothers without a blood connection; despite that they were closer than many friends. Hunter had long blond hair and wore crimson while Blake looked Mexican or Hispanic and wore navy.

"You have asked me many times why there is no discipline for fire despite the coloring of the uniform; now is the time for that answer. Centuries ago the wind academy had 4 disciplines not 3 and they were in great harmony; but over 250 years ago a group of them used their powers to rebel and attacked the cities, setting fire. And in a country like Japan with buildings made of paper walls you can guess the result. It was difficult to sort out the guilty from the innocent but in the end all but one were captured and punished. That one fled and was never heard from again."

"Said tale Pop, but what does that have to do with me. You swore to mom that I would never learn the path of ninja and this qualifies so why tell me?"

"Because Cam, since the discipline was lost it does not qualify under the promise I made. You must learn the art of Fire."

You could literally hear a pin drop; way too quiet.

"I tell you because in order to learn this skill you must prove your worth. There have been others but they were deemed unworthy and lacking in honor to be taught. I can start you on your way but you must pass the test and learn the path or die. Will you accept the challenge?"


	2. Chapter 2

**SAMURAI'S HONOR**

**CHAPTER 2**

-I didn't hear that right-

Cam and the others had just learned of a fourth discipline of fire that the Wind Ninja Academy had possessed but had abandoned centuries ago; and now he was told he had to seek out the means to master the discipline and return its teachings.

"So where do I start dad? I doubt that they are advertising in the yellow pages under 'ninja'."

"You must follow the trail through the temple of fire on the island of Mana Lau."

"Where is that Sensei?" Tori was a world class surfer and knew most of the island areas; if she had to ask then Cam knew he was in trouble.

"There is a compass that can guide you to the island. Once you arrive there you have 2 options my son: success or death. As to where the island with the temple is located, and why you have never heard of it that is a tale I will tell in brief as the truth is quite lengthy and we have not much time. When the last fire master vanished he removed the training grounds as well but allowed that it might someday require contact with the outside world." Dustin chose that moment to ask a question they were all considering. "What do you mean by 'removed' Sensei?" "As you can tell with different disciplines there can be much conflict so each group had its own facility to avoid problems. I am almost embarrassed to state even I have had problems with other leaders. Using the strength of his discipline training he pulled the training grounds separate from the academy and relocated it to a very mysterious are of the Florida coast."

-Oh crap! Please pop tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying-

"The island is located somewhere in what is know today as the Bermuda Triangle."

-Cam started to look really miserable-

"The Bermuda Triangle has another name: the Devil's Triangle. And although most of that can be attributed to superstition not all of it can be."

Tori had never seen Cam look shaken like now. Angry, frustrated and envious yes, but never afraid. She sometimes thought Cam had more sense that the lot of them put together.

"You said you wanted to talk to me in private Cam, what was it about?"

"Tori..."His voice trailed off and he became thoughtful, then made his decision. "It's true that I was envious of you three when you became rangers but I got over that. But I never got over you. I don't know when I fell in love with you, it just snuck up on me. I didn't want to leave without telling you this." She was silent for a moment then said the last thing Cam ever expected. "YOU IDIOT! You tell me you love me just before going off on a quest that might get you killed with no regard for the fact that I may love you in return and you expect me to just accept it?" Cam mentally backed up and processed what she had just said. "You love me?" "Yes you idiot, I love you. Now kiss me so I can go off and cry in private when you leave."

-It was a good kiss-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-This is bad-

Cam was still trying to figure this mess out; here he was on some boat heading into the Bermuda Triangle to find some Sensei who still possessed knowledge of the lost fire discipline from the Wind Ninja Academy; Tori had kissed him and said she loved him; so why did he feel lost?

He had a magical compass designed specifically to lead him through the Triangle to the mysterious teacher so getting lost was not possible; so what was wrong?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that the compass was directing the boat and he wasn't in control; his dad, the only remaining teacher since Lothor had captured everyone else, had often spoken of Cam's inability to deal with situations like this; it was primarily why he had been dissatisfied with his previous role at Ninja Ops: no direct involvement. Also the fact that the boat had made at least a dozen turns through fog banks and narrow channels and Cam had quite literally lost his way.

-What just happened? One moment I'm on the ship in the water, the next I'm waking up on a beach somewhere. I hope this means what I hope it does and not something worse-

Picking himself up, Cam looked around hoping for some type of landmark to help get his bearings. That was when he noticed the boat he had been travelling on; it had a sizable amount of scarring. –Almost as if it had been struck by fire. Oh boy. Well I still need to get a look at this place. There. That small pile of stone. That should let me get a look around some-

Climbing to the top of the rocks Cam took stock of where he was. –Cheery looking place. This makes no sense; if I was attacked by the master of fire then why am I still breathing? More to the point, how do I get home?- Then he had a strange feeling. –Almost like I'm being herded somewhere; but where? And why? An invitation maybe?-

Deciding that it was the training he had that made him confident yet wary, Cam decided to follow the guiding sensation and see where it took him. After about an hour of walking being careful to avoid setting off any traps he came upon what resembled the academy training grounds. Now he knew something was off-kilter; it was too easy; that was when the proverbial show dropped.

"Cameron Winanabi?" The voice seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere. "Yes. Who are you and where are you?" That was when he saw it: a geyser of flame leaped from the ground and out stepped a man of apparent middle years. "I am Master Pollux, Sensei of the fire discipline. Why are you here and how did you find me?"

"I come from the Wind Ninja Academy and I am in need of your training. I am instructed by my father the last remaining Sensei, to return the fire discipline to the academy. Will you teach me?"

"You have the skills of a ninja but not any of the disciplines? What kind of ninja are you?" "In truth, my father never taught me to be a ninja but I gained the power of the Samurai amulet and wield skills equal to any of them. They are merely different skills."

Sensei Pollux regarded Cam for a long moment, then replied, "Good. A student with no preconceptions is much easier to teach. How did you reach me?" "Through a special compass which guided my vessel on its own and then landed me here." "Ah. I wondered if that was the case. That compass was left for use in dire emergency and it appears this qualifies since you would never have ended up here otherwise. Bring your belongings and follow me. Your training begins at dawn."

I am slowly working my way through this writer's block; sorry it took so long to post this. This may be the best in the series so far. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-It's like Empire Strikes Back.- That was Cam's most recent thought; when he wasn't too tired to think. On the whole Sensei Pollux was nothing like Yoda except in his demand for excellence, but that was how his dad was also. As long as you gave your best he was okay with it, he just wanted your best to get better.

"Tell me about the academy Cam." Sensei was interested in information about the school and so he learned about the Rangers and how the Wind Academy had joined with the Thunder Academy. He was fascinated that Cam was not ninja but samurai. "So this Lothor is really your uncle? A rogue student is a disturbing thought; especially when that one is family and skilled in the bargain. It is no wonder you need the fourth discipline to defeat him. It is only a matter of time before a monster is created that is resistant to the other powers."

Cam knew he was in better shape than the other rangers but he was learning that to use fire you had to be in superhuman shape and be very disciplined since fire was the least controllable of all. "Today we will work on changing the size and level of fire making it larger or smaller and altering its temperature as well. Now focus: see in your mind how the fire moves and shifts; see it as the legendary phoenix, the bird of living fire. Feel its presence in your mind and soul." Cam could almost feel it just like Sensei said. That was when it happened: a connection like none he had ever experienced before. The flame near him leaped and moved about. It didn't become the bird of legend but he could feel his mind and focus shaping the fire to his demands; he was succeeding!

"Excellent. Very good, Cam. The connection you have felt is the true point of learning. Sensing the fire and becoming part of it as you have done is what we strive for. The days we have spent together have enabled you to learn the lessons you came for. When you depart and return to the academy your learning will begin in earnest for it is then that you will strive to master this Way but mastery takes a lifetime and is a journey of self-discovery as well."

It was only a matter of time before Lothor developed a monster that was impervious to the skill sets of the other Rangers: Air, Water, Earth and the Thunder Ninjas as well. That was the real reason Sensei had insisted Cam learn and return the discipline of Fire to the Academy.

Unfortunately this seemed like the day Lothor came up with the idea.

It was an unusual monster that he sent this time. A toxic plant-type monstrosity that was in fact impervious to the combined Disciplines of the others. It was also skilled as a ninja which made sense since Lothor was a rogue ninja. Shane had tried his Air abilities and had ended up getting them reflected back at him and throwing him like a football; Tori's Water attacks were simply absorbed by the thing and then was struck hard by its whipping tendrils; Dustin fared no better with Earth since a plant draws its nourishment from earth, then he was struck by something similar to an tremor just like his own Earth-type attacks.

Needless to say the Rangers had to retreat and regroup back at Ninja Ops.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-Bad. Very bad.- That was the thought that went through each Ranger's mind after the battle. Lothor had planned on their powers being helpless against this particular monster. It simply could not be touched by them. And since it didn't grow they couldn't call in the zords for a chance there.

"Sensei, any word from Cam?" Tori was anxious, as she might well be after kissing Cam good-bye, but the other Rangers were also concerned and echoed the question.

"No, Tori; but I did not expect word from him in any event." Seeing their faces he explained: "In the event he survived the crossing and was accepted for training he would be too busy to communicate; in any event I doubt communication would be possible from the Triangle."

-Meanwhile on the island in the Bermuda Triangle-

Sensei Pollux had been lecturing Cam on the dangers of Fire as a discipline and had been impressed with his skill and ability; he had also seen his dedication and been impressed by that as well.

"Now for the Final Lesson: I will teach you in the use of Fire as a medium to travel. Once you master this you will be able to return to the Wind Academy and assist your friends."

-Finally- thought Cam. -This was what he had been waiting for-

First, Sensei Pollux had him build up the bonfire at the camp. Soon it was roaring with power such as fire possessed. "Now, Cam, stand in the middle of the bonfire." He remembered that lesson, how to insulate yourself from the ravages of heat and flames; so he focused his chi and stepped into the fire allowing it to envelop him and climb around him. "Good Cam, very well done. Now feel the power that courses around you and feel its presence elsewhere in the world." He felt it just as Sensei said and started to feel as though he could see through the flames. Some legends said water could be used for scrying, but in this case Cam thought he saw images from locations all over the world. He started to focus and then he saw Ninja Ops although the image was hazy as though in flames.

"Now Cam! Now that you can see your destination, simply will yourself to use the Fire as a gateway and go there. And remember all the lessons you have learned here."

With that Cam Winanabi, the Samurai Ranger, and newest Master of the Fire discipline returned in a spectacular fashion to Ninja Ops, where he learned he was just in time.

Needless to say, everybody was surprised at the spectacular entrance of the Samurai Ranger; even his father was caught off guard. "Welcome home, my son. Your manner of arrival tells us that you were successful in you quest and that is just in time. Lothor has sent a monster that we are unable to battle due to its special nature which renders it impervious to the powers of the others."

After a cursory examination of the scans taken from the monster Cam knew this was the battle he had trained for. "I can handle this fight. Just keep the others in reserve in case they are needed." With that he teleported out to face the plant creature.

Lothor watched his nephew go into the battle and was filled with curiosity; what could he do that the others could not? He was a skilled samurai true but no ninja skills. What was his plan? Cam pulled the amulet from its chain; holding it in front of him with both hands he held it to the sky, then pulled it down and thrust it outward. As he did he yelled out: "SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM. HYAH!"

With that he was transformed by the power of the Samurai Amulet into the Samurai Ranger. "SAMURAI POWER!" Facing off against the monster, Cam elected to bait the thing into an attack; after all, they didn't know about the Fire training.

The creature had been programmed with a variety of martial skills which had made the previous fights hard, but Cam was the best of all the Rangers and went toe-to-toe with it and even made it give ground; that was when it attacked from its plant nature.

Cam was ready: pulling from his center and channeling his chi, he projected a Fire blast through his sword into the heart of the creature. Stunned by the attack and caught completely off-guard by its power, the creature held back. That was when Cam attacked and with a tackle took it to the ground. Focusing his Fire power through his entire being he engulfed the thing while protecting himself from the power. In the process the monster was totally destroyed.

**EPILOGUE**

Back at Ninja ops the Rangers were celebrating: Cam had restored the Fourth Discipline to the Academy and that made their team stronger than ever. Even Sensei, who was normally reserved in these matters, had stated his pride in his son. Now after the party, Cam and Tori were out for a walk together to discuss their feelings; Tori was in full voice since, in her opinion, Cam had neglected to tell her about his feelings until just before he headed out on a potential suicide mission.

"And furthermore, I can't believe you said it just like that! You were about to leave and maybe never return and that is when you declare your undying love? Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"No, Tori. I simply have never been good at discussing my feelings with others and certainly not when they concern matters of the heart. It was the only way I would ever have had the courage to say anything to you and accept what came. I am grateful the response was positive." "I'm just glad you finally told me what was on your mind. Now maybe we can kindle a different kind of fire."


End file.
